This Wild Love of Ours
by justanotherplayer
Summary: The most brilliant mind of Japan, the best detective, has landed a case so mysterious that he comes back to square one at every possible point.


**This Wild Love of Ours.**

**Chapter 1.**

"It's your case if you want it. It was a simple robbery gone bad. The victim walked in on the robbery of her apartment. Those son of a bitches killed her and fled the scene." The inspector looked expectantly at Usui Takumi, a private detective who sometimes solved cases for the police when he was bored. No offence to the dead people was his motto. In a way.

Usui gave him a look of irritation mixed with exasperation. Seriously, he was the best detective in all of Japan and all this son of an inspector had for him was a blasted robbery gone bad. The inspector should have been thanking his stars for if he was not an old friend of Usui's he would have been strangled seconds ago when he first explained the case to him. Kanou Soutaro was really lucky.

Usui, one of the most brilliant minds in the country of Japan was sitting in the office of his friend, all the while plotting his murder. He could do it all right. And he could also get away with it. Easy as pie.

"Please? I have been receiving nonstop calls from her mom. Every time she kept insisting that someone murdered her daughter." Kanou was on the edge of losing his mind. He had been receiving the calls and all those messages that the victim's mom had sent him, begging him to reopen the case.

"Why would she say that?" Those were the first words Usui had spoken since he had come to the office. He was asking just for the sake of asking. He had no interest what so ever in this case. It was boring. No offence to the victim's family. But such cases did not make his brain work much. Usui just wanted to get out of this place now, but he knew Kanou will not let him go unless he accepts this case.

"How would I know? She must have become mad after her daughter's death. Her husband has been dead for some years. I guess that must have gotten to her. You know all that she-was-my-only-family-left kind of shit."

"Fine, I'll look into it." So saying he scooped the case file off of the table in front of him, stood up, took his black coat which was hanging on the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door.

"I owe you one."

Usui stopped in his tracks, turned his neck partly, smirked and went on his way.

_**A subway ride and a fifteen minute walk later…**_

Usui reached his apartment, more of a penthouse suite. On the topmost floor of the building. It was another all nighter for him. He may not have serious about the case before but now that it's in his hands, he became totally serious. Another family to console. Another headache.

He plopped on the couch facing the floor to ceiling windows that looked out at the beautiful city of Japan. In front of the couch was a small teak table. He switched on the table light kept on top and opened the file.

Victim's name was Sakura Honazono. The victim was a prostitute. Age- 24. Young and beautiful. She lived in a small apartment with her best friend Misaki Ayuzawa who worked as a teacher in Seika high school. They had been best of friends since high school. The victim had been found in her bedroom by Ms. Ayuzawa. She died immediately due to a shot to the head. A close range shot, almost as if those robbers held the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. Instant death. One minute alive and the next dead. It made him think about his own boring life and about how he never does anything for himself nowadays.

So COD- shot to the head. Bullets? Nope no bullets found. Okay, weird. But maybe because of the close range shot the bullet must have gotten lodged in the wall. He checked the file for anything that said the same, but the search came up negative. There were not even holes in the walls. He made a mental note to go and check the place out for himself. But the weirder thing was that no shell casings were found. Either the people who searched the place were dickheads or this job was done by a professionals. He doubted the lab guys would have screwed up so that meant it was the job of a Hitman or Hitwoman. Now he was without a doubt interested in the case. A very neat and clean case.

So right now, no suspects other than the roommate.

Next he checked the ME's report. DNA was recovered under her nails. There was also thick black hair under her nails. So he ruled out a woman under the assumption that all women waxed regularly unless the killer was a twelve year old girl who was yet to step into the world of teenagers where she would learn that waxing is a must. Okay, so DNA meant that she had struggled. There were no other signs of abuse or rape. The room may have been to look like someone had robbed the place, but in his mind the scene was set up. Also, the roommate reported nothing missing.

The next thing on the ME's report was interesting. There was a one injection mark on her chest. The ME identified the liquid that had been injected in her as some liquid whose name he could not pronounce. Hey, he's a detective not a doctor with a doctorate. The injection was given to make the breasts bigger. Of course, she was a prostitute. Her manager must have told her to make them bigger for her customers.

"Bullshit." Usui said again. He had never visited one of those strip clubs but it must be pretty amazing having a woman dance on your lap. He made a mental note to himself to visit one of these places in the future. Only to cool off, nothing else.

And that was it. The rest of the report had nothing interesting or weird. Not that he understood much of it, all that doctor stuff.

Okay, that's it I'm done. He thought and closed the report, switched the table lamp off, swung his legs up and laid back on the sofa for a good night's sleep. The sofa doubled as a couch by morning and a bed by night.

The city of Japan looked beautiful, through his window.

Damn his life was boring. It was the same routine for the past ten years. He started his detective business when he was twenty and now he was thirty, firmly established as one of the most brilliant minds of Japan. But ring his ten years he never once looked a girl, fully concentrated on making his own name. He had to after he ran away from his home in London. His home. Sometimes he missed it. The huge forests surrounding the manor where he wandered usually with his Labrador Hugh, just so that he can be away from his bugging family. But finally he decided enough was enough and ran away at the age of twenty and came to Japan, with the small amount of money he stole from his father's safe. Since then it was all work and no play for him.

He never regretted anything in his life, except for not getting a girl. Not even the time he stole the money.

But right now this was his life, without girls.


End file.
